


Senri's Plan

by icarusascending



Category: Original Work
Genre: His name is Braeden and I love him very much, I dont know how to tag things, Lycans, Lycans are just fancy werewolves, Multi, Vampire King, Vampires, Werewolves, idk what time periods are, vampires lycans and everything inbetween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusascending/pseuds/icarusascending
Summary: An off-shoot of one wips. I would love to get feedback!--Braeden could feel the burning starting in the back of his throat. His stomach tightened, his skin felt like it was crawling away from him. He needed to feed. It had been almost two months since he had last fed and six since he stopped taking the supplements. His head was pounding.--





	Senri's Plan

Braeden could feel the burning starting in the back of his throat. His stomach tightened, his skin felt like it was crawling away from him. He needed to feed. It had been almost two months since he had last fed and six since he stopped taking the supplements. His head was pounding.

He scratched at his wrist, watching the people of his court mindlessly meander around the throne room. They whispered to one another and glancing up at him when they thought he wouldn’t notice. He felt their stares, and he could hear their whispers.

He needed quiet.

The king needed silence. He needed to think.

The massive mahogany doors that lead into the throne room swung open, a triad of figures strode in. The first was taller than the rest, head high with confidence spewing from every pore. Hair like summer wheat and elegant ears graced his head, a bushy tail swayed back and forth behind him. On his handsome face, he wore a smile, a smile that distracted from the man’s monstrous canines. His eyes, colored like a cloudless summer sky, gave off an air of arrogance and regality that matched his silver silken robes. Across his breast, standing out against the silver was a large black outline of a wolf howling at the moon, the family crest of the Lovell family. Looking closer at the man Braeden could recognize a childhood friend in his features, Alpha Prime Senri Lovell, the last ruler of the lycans.

The two figures behind the young Alpha Prime Senri Lovell II were shorter in comparison, one reaching his shoulder and the other just short of his sternum.

The shortest of the trio wore a long silver cloak that concealed all of their identifying features from onlookers. Braeden could see a pair of ears moving around under the hood of the cloak but struggled to see their face within the shadow.

The last of the trio to enter had a shorter black tail tipped in white. His armor was the same silver of the Alpha Prime’s robes and bore the same striking mark. His cloak was a darker shade of grey and had another symbol on it that Braeden could not see. His face was more handsome than the Alpha Prime that stood beside him, Braeden considered how it could be possible for a lycan to be as ethereal as the man was. His features were as sharp as his fangs and one could tell by the way he held himself that he was intelligent. His hand stayed on his longsword’s hilt, his eyes locking with Braeden’s violet ones.

The king sucked in a breath.

His right eye was the typical blue of the lycan people but his left eye was a stunning shade of purple.

“Alpha Prime Senri Lovell II, Alpha Second Zylo Vael, and Beta Second Conri Orian, your honor.” The royal announcer called out as the ornate door closed.

The people of the court that were whispering and laughing before were completely silent now, giving the lycans a wide berth as they approached the throne. Braeden tore his intent gaze away from those brilliant eyes as Alpha Prime Senri began to speak.

“King Braeden Dracolus!” His voice was cheery and light, pleasant to listen to, “My father, may he lay under the moonlight,” When he said this the other two lycans repeated this phrase, albeit quieter, “Told me many a story of you when I was growing up.” The trio was at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne now.

Braeden nodded, a smile coming to his face as a faint memory of Senri came to mind. It was just the still image of Senri smiling up at the moon on the night of his wedding, thanking his Goddess for allowing him to be so lucky to have found his one true mate. It had been a beautiful wedding.

“I remember the day that your mother and father were wed,” Braeden said standing, his stomach clenched as he moved. He needed to get this visit over with so he could feed peacefully. The young lycans’ heartbeats rang musically in his ears, he could hear the noble blood moving around under their skin. He shook his head to sufficiently clear his thoughts, sending out a gentle wave of calming pheromones. Alpha Second Zylo visibly relaxed and Alpha Prime Senri’s confident smile grew gentle. The pheromones rippled through his court, sighs of relief and content echoed in the large room.

Braeden’s second in command, a large vampire by the name of Brutus, stepped forward from the crowd. 

“Why have you come here, Alpha Prime Senri?” Brutus, a high vampire from the Grera family, was always one to get straight to the point. The Grera family was closely related to the Dracolus family and had held the second in command spot for as many years as the Dracolus family had ruled.

Alpha Prime Senri didn’t bother responding to his question, his eyes still locked on Braeden.

“King Braeden what I hear to discuss is not suitable for your fine court... If you could allow me to take the room?” The lycan bowed his head in a gesture of honor, his tail high and straight. Braeden could feel the urgency coming off of him in waves.

Braeden swept a look around the room before nodding, “Follow me.” Braeden gestured toward the door behind the throne as his court erupted in whispers. Braeden ignored them and led the trio through the door and into the smaller room that held a table and chairs. Six chairs surrounded a sturdy table that encompassed a map of the world, little figures lay scattered across the map. Plans of invasion and defense lay completely open to the Lycan king and his pack. Braeden could not care less about that right now. He could smell blood. Without a doubt, there was a servant with a pitcher in the room with them.

Brutus was quick to follow them into the door, closing it behind them. As Braeden settled into his chair at the head of the table, a small servant girl materialized from a dark corner of the room with a large pitcher and a dark glass. She sat the pitcher in front of Braeden and poured him a glass of the dark liquid. Once the glass was full, Brutus wordlessly picked it up and took a sip before returning the cup to its rightful place in front of Braeden.

The small, mousey girl bowed her head and disappeared back into the shadows.

Braeden lifted the glass, “Zeev can get you almost anything that you wish, Alpha Prime Senri. All you must do is ask.”

Braeden tried to make the conscious effort not to gulp down the entire glass of blood that sat in front of him, instead just sipping at it. His plan didn’t go well, as soon as the blood touched his tongue, his stomach settled and his headache went away. The burning in his throat grew worse. He finished the glass in two gulps.

Braeden sighed as he sat down his glass, “My apologies.”

The light smile that graced the Lycan's face hadn’t left, “My sources say there has been a blood shortage… “ He said softly, “I did not believe them... You should have come to my people for aid, your majesty.”

Braeden felt a flash of anger and judging on Alpha second Zylo’s grimace and Zeev’s tiny whimper from the corner of the room, he sent out a nasty wave of emotions.

Brutus sat a light hand down on his king’s shoulder, “It is none of you or your people’s concern.” The vampire said bluntly.

The lycan glanced up at Brutus before nodding curtly, “Let’s cut to the chase. The humans have begun entering Lycan territory intentionally trying to establish secure footholds, so they can attack from the north.”

The Lycan gently picked up a figure from the map table, one of the late King Valentin Cyran of the human kingdom. He gingerly placed it at the marked Hiba-Crour border, “They have set up camps here, here and over by the Garen River Basin.”

The vampire king nodded, keenly watching as the lycan carefully moved the figurines around to show where the humans' current footholds were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you would leave a comment telling me what you think! I know it ends in a weird spot but as it is 4:15 A.M. I figured that I should cut it off here.


End file.
